A night in caporal's bedroom
by Klaroline28
Summary: Eren n'avait jamais prit conscience de combien son caporal tenait à lui jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit... PWS Sexual&SM ERERI


Résumé :

Eren n'avait jamais prit conscience de combien son caporal tenait à lui jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit...

Eren passa devant la porte de son caporal. Une envie irrépressible d'y entrer le tirailla mais il savait que ce n'était pas juste. S'il y entrait et que le caporal le voyait, il n'hésiterai sûrement pas à le frapper bien que cette idée-là excitait le jeune garçon. Il décida finalement de continuer son chemin mais entendit un cri. Un prénom pour être exact. Son prénom. De par la chambre du caporal. Eren se rapprocha de la porte collant son oreille sur celle-ci et entendit un halètement. Merde que devait-il faire ? Peut-être que le caporal avait un problème ? Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte et Eren eut à peine le temps de s'en dégager qu'elle s'ouvrit. Le caporal était là devant ses yeux. Sa joue droite ayant légèrement la marque du coussin lui donnant un air endormit. Il était à peine vêtu de son bas de pyjama ce qui laissa à Eren une très belle vue sur le torse ruisselant de sueur de son supérieur. Levi leva les yeux vers le jeune titan et lui lança un regard noir.

-Oi gamin, tu fous quoi ici ?

-R-Rien, caporal. J-Je passais juste par ici, fit Eren en baissant la tête pour cause ses joues devenant cramoisies.

-Puisque tu es là viens m'aider.

-M-Mais caporal !

-À partir de maintenant appelle-moi Levi gamin.

Et le brun emmena le châtain dans sa chambre. Ses draps étaient froissés du au sommeil agité de Levi. La paperasse était arrangée sur son bureau et la porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte laissant une odeur agréable envahir la pièce adjacente. Le plus vieux tenant toujours la main de son subordonné, referma la porte à l'aide de son pied puis poussa le châtain sur son lit sans ménagement. Il s'assit sur lui et prit possession des lèvres du plus jeune brutalement ne lui laissant même pas le temps de demander la raison de sa venue. Levi força l'entrée de la bouche contre la sienne d'un léger coup de morsure sur la lèvre inférieur du gamin qui les ouvrit directement. Seulement, il était tellement tendu que cela frustra le caporal. La guerre endiablée qui ce déroula entre les langues des deux hommes cessa lorsque le châtain se soumit à l'autre qui en fut ravi. Alors que la guerre était gagnée, il s'éloigna laissant un mince filet de bave s'écouler entre eux et fixa son subordonné. Celui-ci daigna enfin soutenir le regard de Levi.

-Détends-toi morveux.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et reprit possession de ses lèvres en frottant leurs intimités l'une contre l'autre. Le châtain émit un gémissement étouffé par leur baiser qui ce faisait de plus en plus fougueux. Eren aurait pu jurer avoir sentit son caporal sourire très légèrement à l'entende de ses multiples gémissements qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir n'étant pas habitué. Alors que les mains d'Eren qui n'avaient jusqu'à présent pas bougées du matelas, ce dernier commença à s'en servir pour griffer sans ménagement le dos de son futur amant. Les mains de ce dernier commençaient à relever le haut de pyjama du châtain. Il coupa le baiser du à leurs respirations facilitant par la même occasion le passage du t-shirt et ses pensées d'être entendues.

-Tu entends gamin si rien qu'avec un baiser tu peux autant gémir, j'imagine déjà à quel point tu vas crier quand ma langue parcourra ton sexe.

Ces paroles crues firent rougir le destinataire qui ne pensait pas qu'ils allaient aller aussi loin. Levi se releva laissant le gamin dans ses réflexions internes et alla fermer la porte à clé. Il revient devant son subordonné l'obligeant à le regarder de son regard émeraude.

-Je te préviens merdeux, je te sucerai qu'une fois après je veux que tu me domines. Je t'ai pas accepté dans la chambre pour faire tout le boulot.

-Mais Levi vous ne m'avez pas laisser le choix.

-Ferme-la. Une fois et retiens surtout.

Il lui lança un regard. Mon dieu ce qu'il appréciait quand le gamin l'appelait par son prénom. Rien qu'avec ça, il se sentit durcir encore plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il fit descendre le bas de pyjama du châtain celui-ci ayant bizarrement oublié de mettre un caleçon. Levi commença à embrasser la partie intérieur des jambes d'Eren se dirigeant vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il prit en main le sexe de son subordonné et le masturba. Il laissa des suçons tout le long à l'intérieur de ses longues jambes appréciant les râles de plaisir qu'il entendait. Quand il eut finit, il lécha le bout du sexe du plus jeune alors que celui-ci s'accrochait comme il pouvait aux draps. Le brun effectua de longs et lents vas-et-vient tout en creusant ses joues au plus pour procurer un maximum de plaisir à son amant. Le châtain n'en pouvant déjà plus, agrippa les cheveux du brun les tirant par moment.

-P-Plus vite...

Il le suppliait d'aller plus vite mais Levi ne voulait pas, il voulait montrer à Eren ce que s'était de coucher avec lui et il voulait qu'Eren aie seulement envie de lui et rien que de lui. Le caporal retira sa bouche du sexe du plus jeune et le regarda lui fessant comprendre qu'il imposait la cadence pendant tout le temps où il était dominant. Il reprit son sexe en bouche et imposa un rythme encore plus lent qu'avant ce qui fit grogner Eren de frustration. Pour ce dernier, sentir la bouche de son supérieur autour de son sexe dur était délicieux mais il voulait encore plus et toujours plus. Levi commença doucement à accélérer la cadence au plus grand bonheur de son amant qui roulait des hanches en essayant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans la bouche du brun. Quand la pression d'Eren se relâcha, le plus vieux avala malgré le goût et remonta, se saisissant de la bouche de son subordonné. Ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux et Levi se laissa dominer par le châtain qui se fessait de plus en plus entreprenant à son plus grand bonheur. Ce dernier savait désormais ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait posséder son supérieur. L'avoir rien que pour lui le temps d'une soirée, pouvoir lui faire ressentir un tas de sensations qu'il ne connaissait même pas lui-même mais il s'en ferait un plaisir à découvrir avec cet homme. Merde il en devenait possessif. Le châtain agrippa les cheveux du brun et descendit ses main sensuellement le long de son dos, le griffant pour entendre ce grognement sexy qui le fessait tant bander à nouveau. Il arriva aux fesses de Levi et les malaxa se délectant de chaque sensations mais surtout de la bosse qu'il ressentait contre la sienne. Dieu ce que s'était bon mais tellement douloureux. Il avait tellement envie de le posséder, de le dominer, de le soumettre à lui. S'en devenait un besoin maladif. Ses grognements étaient si bon à entendre. Son corps pouvaient réagir rien qu'à ce son, il en était sûr. S'était Levi et personne d'autre pour lui. D'un coup de hanches douloureux pour leurs intimités, il renversa leurs positions et s'installa bien à l'endroit dont il mourrait d'envie d'exploiter, d'en découvrir l'existence de ses propre yeux et non à travers des tissus et encore moins à travers ses pensées uniquement. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de leurs deux bouches rougies par le baiser briser à cet instant du au roulement d'hanches du plus jeune qui n'en pouvait plus mais se contenait comme il pouvait. Ses mains parcoururent le torse du brun, s'attardant sur les deux bourgeons rosés de plaisir. Il remplaça ses mains par sa langue et suça le bourgeon de droite. Levi n'arrêtait pas de grogner, ce gamin savait étrangement y faire et s'était tellement mieux que dans son rêve mais il manquait une petite chose. Juste une et il pourrait mourir en paix, enfin façon de parler bien sûr. Il agrippa les fesses du châtain et se mit à la tâche sans ménagement comme celui-ci auparavant. Ce dernier grogna de frustration, il voulait que cette soirée soit uniquement réservée à son caporal. Il voulait le remercier et lui donner l'envie de rester exclusivement en vie pour lui. Il se releva, les mains sur le bas ventre du plus vieux et lui lança un regard noir. Il se retira de son supérieur, alla sur le bureau où il avait remarqué plus tôt, une corde et un bandeau. Il les prit et chevaucha à nouveau Levi qui le regardait avec un brin de malice dans le regard. Enfin il avait ce qu'il voulait, enfin Eren le dominerait complètement. Ce dernier posa le bandeau sur le lit, à côté de Levi et garda la corde en main. Il fixa Levi avec un regard sévère.

-Remonte près des barreaux.

S'était un ordre que Levi prit plaisir à exécuter. En effet, au dessus du lit se trouvait des barreaux qui cachaient une fenêtre. Il fallait être soit debout soit à genoux pour pouvoir s'y attacher. Eren n'aida pas son supérieur pensant qu'un dominant ne le ferait pas. L'idée d'être le dominant en question l'effrayait un peu surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de blesser Levi mais l'excitait plus qu'autre chose. Il suffisait de faire attention. Il improvisait et ça avait plutôt l'air de plaire à Levi même si ce dernier eut du mal à fixer la corde autour de ses poignets tout en sachant faire face à Eren. Une fois fait, Eren prit le bandeau et se rapprocha de Levi duquel le regard rempli de malice était toujours présent comme-ci tout ce qui se passait pour l'instant l'amusait. Il banda les yeux aciers de son supérieur en souriant. L'idée qu'il ne verrait plus rien le soulageait, il ne pourrait pas voir sa maladresse ni ses joues rougies depuis tout ce temps. De plus, qu'est-ce que Levi était sexy dans cette position là. Les cheveux légèrement décoiffés, la peau rougie, son excitation bien apparente. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air tellement bien fourni par mère nature qu'Eren en rougit ayant peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mais s'était sans compter sur son amant qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Bon gamin, tu fous quoi ? J'attends merdeux.

Eren s'exécuta et se mit à genoux devant le caporal. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le torse de celui-ci qui frissonna à son contact ne s'attendant pas à ça. Le châtain commença à parcourir toute la ligne entre ses abdos bien dessinés à l'aide de sa langue. Le caporal gémit ce qui fit sourire Eren qui voulait tellement le satisfaire. Il descendit plus bas et à l'aide de ses dents, il baissa le bas de pyjama et le caleçon de son amant qui frissonna à nouveau. Il les laissa à hauteur de ses rotules et prit la verge de son supérieur en main et commença à la pomper lentement, très lentement. Il entendit le brun grogner mais il s'en fichait, il voulait lui montrer la douleur que ça procurait lorsqu'on allait pas assez vite. Il sourit malicieusement et vient lécher délicatement le bout du sexe du plus vieux qui essaya de forcer sur la corde qui retenait ses poignets pour demander à Eren d'aller plus vite, ce que le châtain ne fit pas mais le brun était trop fier pour le demander de vive voix. Le jeune homme savait néanmoins ce que son amant voulait mais il était hors de question qu'il ne le fasse sans l'avoir entendu, il continua ses mouvements de main mais remonta pour murmurer à l'oreille de son caporal.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferai... Dis-moi Levi.

Il fit exprès de murmurer son nom ayant vu la première fois l'effet donné. Son supérieur était un appel à la luxure comme-ça, attaché et nu, complètement à sa merci. C'est pourquoi il voulait l'entendre le supplier. Il aimait ça, il aimait être le dominant.

-E-Eren...

-Je t'écoute Levi.

Il lécha délicatement le lobe de son oreille voulant entendre les gémissements de son supérieur encore plus fort déjà que celui-ci tremblait de plaisir. Le brun craqua, n'en pouvant plus.

-V-Va plus vite... Merdeux.

Il avait hésité sur le dernier mot, était-il toujours d'actualité après ce que ses mains lui faisaient ressentir ? Un peu, après tout, il n'arrêtait pas de le faire attendre sadiquement dans la plus grande des frustrations déjà qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'écrouler tellement il tremblait. Ses gémissements augmentaient en puissance quand il sentit le gamin qui n'avait pas relevé le surnom s'exécuter. Ce que s'était bon. Il avait tant résisté à ne pas prendre le gamin et finalement s'était lui qui allait se faire prendre. Il avait eu tant de mal lorsqu'il voyait Eren pendant leurs séances de nettoyage laver les tables, le cul bien en l'air. Il en avait même été obligé de s'en aller résistant à ne pas prendre le gosse sur la table et ayant un léger besoin de se soulager. Seulement, il n'aurait pas supporter que quelqu'un d'autres pose ses lèvres sur son beau corps à la peau halé. D'autant plus avec ses rêves qui s'enchaînaient, les uns après les autres. Alors quand après l'un d'eux, il avait aperçu Eren devant sa porte, il n'avait même pas hésité une seconde. Lorsque Levi éjacula dans la main d'Eren, celui-ci essuya sa main à l'aide d'un mouchoir puis revient. Il sentit son souffle chaud s'écraser sur son oreille gauche alors que lui-même essayait de le reprendre. Eren lécha le lobe de l'oreille de son caporal qui recommençait déjà à durcir.

-Levi... Mon dieu, j'ai tellement envie de te prendre là, maintenant...

Ce dernier grogna à l'entende de ces paroles. Lui aussi en avait envie, il n'attendait que ça même.

-Levi... Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'attendais ce moment mais il ne manque plus qu'une chose avant que je ne puisse te prendre.

Le châtain s'éloigna de son oreille et se mit devant son caporal qui attendait impatiemment ce que son amant allait lui dire. Il imaginait plein de scénario dans sa tête mais pas ce qui allait suivre.

-Prépare-toi. Prépare-toi pour moi.

Levi acquisa un léger sourire à l'entende de ses mots. Merde s'était pas censé être la réplique d'Eren mais la sienne. Eren lui détacha les mains sans un mot de plus mais il lui laissa le bandeau en place. Le brun avança trois doigts vers sa bouche et les suça avidement sachant très bien qu'Eren le regardait faire. Finalement, il était pas si terrible que ça en dominant, il était même presque bon. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit Eren lui prendre l'autre main et la poser sur son sexe gonflé.

-Branle-moi, demanda le châtain brusquement alors qu'il sentait sa dominance se propulser à travers ses veines.

Il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois envie de répondre à son caporal lorsque celui-ci lui donnait des ordres. Alors comme il était dominant, là, maintenant, il devait en profiter car il doutait sérieusement que cette situation puissent se reproduire. Quand il sentit la main bouillante de son caporal se poser sur son sexe, il jubila déjà. Les gémissements sortaient de sa bouche alors que le plus vieux n'avait encore fait aucun mouvement. Bien qu'il se préparait avidement, ça ne dérangeait absolument pas le brun de faire plaisir à son subordonné. Il en était même ravi. À partir du moment où s'était lui et seulement lui qui le fessait gémir, il s'en ferait un plaisir. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit le châtain gémir lorsqu'il posa sa main libre sur le sexe de celui-ci. Certes, elle était plutôt chaude mais pas non plus à ce point. Après avoir entendu plusieurs gémissements de son subordonné, il s'exécuta à sa tâche mêlant les deux activités à une cadence plutôt électrique. Le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus à la vue de son caporal soumit totalement à lui et puis ce qu'il fessait avec ses mains étaient juste parfaits. Il aurait put tuer quiconque les interrompant. Quand il éjacula dans la main de Levi, les joues en feu, il se rendit seulement compte que juste sa voix remplissait la pièce parce le brun se retenait, ne voulant pas être entièrement dominé. Quand il eut finit de se préparer, le caporal lécha la main utilisée pour exciter Eren tout en lui souriant. Le châtain ne put se retenir une seconde de plus et fondit sur le brun qui étant toujours à genou, se retrouva écrasé. Il émit une légère plainte et Eren se bougea pour laisser le caporal s'installer correctement. Ensuite, il commença à baiser la partie exposée de son cou. On pouvait y voir une fine couche de sueur mais ça ne le rendait que plus attirant. Eren décida de rattacher Levi lorsqu'il l'entendra crier de bonheur. Ce pourquoi il commença à murmurer à son oreille :

-Levi... Je veux t'entendre crier pour moi...

Il lécha à nouveau le lobe de son oreille, sachant que s'était son point le plus sensible. Le brun grogna mais ne voulut pas faire plus de bruit alors le châtain titilla son entrée du bout du pouce ce qui le surprit.

-Levi... Cries...

Le caporal entendit très bien Eren le supplier mais il ne voulait pas craquer pas pour ce gamin immoral.

-Putain Eren. Je te jure que si tu t'enfonces pas là maintenant, demain ne comptes pas sur moi pour t'aider à marcher correctement. Alors prends-moi !

Eren était contente d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son caporal même si ce n'était pas entièrement ce qu'il espérait. Il décida quand même d'obéir, enfin à moitié. Il attrapa les cuisses de son caporal et le fit remonter jusqu'aux barreaux. Il reprit la corde à l'aide d'un doigt.

-Tes mains, exigea-t-il.

-Gamin, tu fous quoi ?

-Exécutes !

Levi grogna mais s'exécuta quand même. Après tout il était un peu masochiste sur les bords quand on regardait la vérité en face. Eren l'attacha puis remit le bandeau sur ses yeux. Il remit ses mains sur ses cuisses et les serra lorsqu'il en ressentait l'envie. Il baisa le coup du caporal, se colla à lui, frotta leur intimité pendant quelques minutes. Il se releva tout en collant Levi au mur et monta ses mains pour qu'il puisse être tout de même à l'aise. Sans attendre que le brun enroule ses jambes autour de lui, il s'enfonça en lui. Le caporal émit un cri qui ravit le châtain qui sans attendre son signal commença déjà ses mouvements de hanches. Levi aimait ça, il aimait lorsqu'Eren n'attendait pas son accord pour faire des choses même s'il préférait quand les choses en questions étaient moins douloureuses. Un grand sourire se forma sur les lèvres du plus jeunes quand il entendit les grognements puissants qu'émettait son caporal. Il s'enfonça toujours plus en lui, ne se retenant plus. Lorsqu'il atteignit sa prostate, le caporal poussa un cri libérateur. Toute la frustration qu'il gardait depuis qu'il avait rencontré le gamin s'était évaporée. Heureusement que celui-ci n'était pas un coincé du cul comme ça ils pourraient renouveler l'expérience dans chaque pièce du château. Et ils s'en feraient un vrai plaisir de réveiller chaque personnes dormant non loin d'eux juste pour leur montrer que le jeune titan était à lui. Eren fut le premier à éjaculer dans le caporal mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant ne voulant pas priver son amant de cette extase bien qu'il tremblait. Alors lorsque le caporal éjacula sur son abdomen, le châtain se retira délicatement et le détacha. Le plus jeune s'allongea sur le dos alors que le brun partit dans la salle de bain tout en enlevant son bandeau. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une serviette de bain et exigea qu'Eren s'essuie. Le châtain suivit les ordres, n'osant pas regarder le caporal dans les yeux et lui rendit la serviette. Levi la mit dans le panier de linge sale, mit un caleçon propre puis revient près d'Eren et s'allongea à ses côtés. Il le prit dans ses bras posant sa tête sur son torse et prit attention à leurs respirations rapides se mélangeant. Ça le surprit lorsqu'il sentit le châtain bouger et se relever.

-Caporal...

-La ferme Eren. S'était bien alors me les brises pas.

Il l'obligea à se rallonger et ils s'endormirent sans se poser plus de questions que ce qu'il adviendrait de leur couple.


End file.
